A CAMPING DARE GONE WRONG
by Trowen2
Summary: just when you think the day can't get any worse it dose. Trowa is very unTrowa like in this story. And it has alot of funny parts in too.


The gundam boys go camping with the G-girls  
  
It was a normal morning like every morning in Quatre's mansion. Well almost normal that is. There's a boy with unbraided running out of the bathroom with a very anger pony tailed boy after him. They race into Trowa's and Quatre's bed room. The boy with the unbraided hair hops on the bed were to of his friends are still a sleep. But not for long will they sleep. "Wufie can't sing," said Duo. " Wait until I get my hands on you!" said the boy with the pony-tailed hair. Duo steps on Trowa's injured arm. "Oh no I hope I didn't do hat I think I did" he said. "What's that Maxwell?" Before Duo gets a chance to tell him Trowa is a wake and very, very upset. "Get off of my arm and the bed. The both of you!" yells Trowa. Duo jumps over Trowa and steps on Quatre. "This is not my day," he said. Qautre pushes him off of his self and the bed. Trowa is about out get up when Qautre tells him to lay back down. "Everybody out and march down the stairs now!" said the boy with the blond hair. "But Duo started it" said Wufie. "I don't care who started it. Now out of my bedroom" yells Quatre. Duo and Wufie leave the room " nice going Maxwell. You got us both in deep trouble." "Their get over it wolf boy" said Duo. Wufie and Duo march down the stairs. They enter the kitchen and see Heero and Relena kissing. "Ewww double dishonor" "Wufie, why don't you just shut up" said a blond girl with braided hair still in Heero's arms. " Who's that girl beside you?" "What girl? You crazy onna?" "That girl, Wufie in the priest outfit." Trowa and Quatre walk into the kitchen. Trowa glares at Duo, who's currently in a corner. And Trowa anwers Relena's question. "That would be Duo. As long as you have lived with us you still can't tell Duo part from a girl. Yeah sure he looks like one when his hair is unbraided. But for heaven seeks he's not a girl. Duo go braid your hair back in a braid before she really thinks your one and starts doing girl stuff with you." Everyone except Quatre looks at him fun. Trowa walks to his seat and starts to make his self some breakfast. Everyone is now in the kitchen. Duo looks like his self now." Trowa are still mad at me?" ask duo. " I forgive you Duo but next time Please watch were you step on." " I'm really sorry Tro" they finish their food and they get ready for school. A certain someone almost missed the bus to school. The bus driver smiles at all the teens boarding her bus. " Well Duo you're a little late today. You're usually always on time and Heero is the one late. What's up with my tiger today?" she asked. " I'm not having a good day Miss Honey," "oh my poor tiger. You'll have a better one after school." Duo goes to his seat behind the bus diver. They arrive at school and go to their class. Unfortunately for them it was an odd day that meant that the girls would be all over them. They entered their class and sit in their assigned seats for that day. In the front row are Trowa with Catherine. Behind them are Quatre and Dorothy. The row across from Trowa, are Heero and Relena and behind them is Duo and Hilde. In the 2nd row are Wufie and Sally. Each boy well almost each boy has a horrifying expression on their face. The teacher starts and no one is paying any attention to him. Quatre moves away from Dorothy and she comes closer to him. " Dorothy I don't like you," " you're just saying that you like me." Said Dorothy who moves some to him. Trowa turns around and says. "Dorothy Catalonia he doesn't like you. You stabbed him remember?" she stops and moves back to her place. There's aloud noise of something falling down. Wufie's on the floor and yells at Sally. "You crazy dishonorable onna you made me fall out of my chair. It is not funny you onna. If you wouldn't have kept moving towards me. I would not of fall backwards out of my chair." The whole class laughs at him except for his friends. The teacher sees his students won't listen to him and says, " since you think that was funny. You all will go to the office now. Except my good students." Said Mr.Powell a student asks who his good students are. " My good students are Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy. Quatre R. Winner, Duo Maxwell, Wufie Chang and the girls who sit beside them." " They don't do anything at all," said Lisa and short brown hair girl with a very bad attitude problem. "Yes they do work in class. Do you want to see all the work they do for me? Cause there's a big stack of them right here, see?" She sees all the work they turned in for next week and this week. And they're current assignment to write a 20-page story about your life. "I'm sorry Mr. Powell, it just I never see them turn it in." "I forgive you and now go to the office with the rest of your class." She and her classmates leave. The teacher tells his students at are still there they don't have any homework and can do what ever they want. They could even go home if they liked. The group goes to the lunchroom. They girls go to their side of the table and the boys go to theirs. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Relena leave the table to get their free lunch in the line that is not yet there. When they return Relena gives her apple to Heero and sits down by Trowa's sister, Cathy. As usual Duo wolfs down his food and takes some more food off of Trowa's tray. While Trowa wasn't looking. " Okay who took my nuttybar?" Duo acts very innocent and looks some where else. " Oh well I was gonna give to you Duo, anyway. Os I guess who ever took it is happy now." The table is to quite and the girls say, " hey you guys we dare you to go camping" " what are you crazy I'm not going anywhere near the wilderness," said Wufie. " Aww the little dragon is afraid of the wilderness. Oh poor baby." This came from Sally Po the girl he soon falls in love with. " What I'm not afraid of any thing." " Not even the wilderness Wufie?" joked Duo. " I'm surrounded by bakas. Not even the dumb wilderness." " well anyway lets go Heero it'll be fun. But there's one thing about it I don't like, we have a boys and girls camp and either one of us can go to the other side." Said Relena. " And what exactly do we get if we do this dare?" asked Trowa. The girls went into a small circle and talked amongst them self's. Dorothy was gonna be the one to tell the boys what it was. " We'll be your slaves for the whole month," she said. The boys from a circle also and talk to each other. It was Quatre to tell then their decision. " We'll do it but if one of you comes over their side you'll have more then a month" said Quatre. Finally it's time to go on the bus. The bus driver sees her tiger smiling. " So my tiger have better day at school?" She got her answer with a bigger smile form Duo. After school the guys went straight up stairs to ready while the girls had everything already packed for them. "I bet the guy last one night in the wild. They might get lost too." This comes form Dorothy. " Trowa's a nature boy they'll do just fine with him." "But Quatre isn't. I be surprised if an animal ate him out there." "You keep my brother out of it Dorothy, he's smarter then you think he is." Said Iris Winner. Meanwhile Trowa and Quatre get the extra food supplies for the boys. All five boys end up in the masters' bedroom shared by Trowa and Quatre. "I wonder what the girls are doing now?" "You know how girls are Duo," said Heero. "Onnas will be onnas," said Wufie. "They might just be talking about us." this came from Trowa. "Yeah" said Quatre. "Oh and Duo, Hilde's coming too so you know. duo did you get our drink yet?" he asked. Duo daydreams about Hilde. He doesn't hear Trowa talking to him. Heero walks in front of Duo and waves his hand in his face. " Earth to Duo. Anybody home in that head of yours." "Huh? What did you say?" he said. " Lion boy asked you if you had the drinks with you Duo." Said our little dragon, known as Wufie. " Yeah of course I got them. See there right here." They continue walk to their site, when Quatre notices the girls and some one he hates the most walking with the girls. And says out loud "Why on earth did she have to come." Heero's clueless and says " who Relena?" "Sally?" " No guys I think it's Nion. Right Q-man and lion boy." Trowa growls at Duo and says "NO! The one we can't stand to see!" they get it now and they all say "Dorothy!" "Right you guys her," said Quatre. They walk some more the name of their camp site is called "THE WHITE TIGERS." And the girls are called the white wolves. It becomes nightfall. On the girls the girls are telling stories while Catherine is cooking dinner. The food she cooks smells so good. The wind blows the smell to the boy's campsite. This is when Duo whines for food. "I'm hunger Trowa, can you make something to eat please?" The others seem to have disappeared into the camp house. Trowa's sitting on the step looking at the lake, then at Duo. "You mean to tell me you can't cook Duo?" "Yeah. Please don't tell the guys they'll think I hopeless," he said. Trowa smiles at him and says, "they're asleep anyway Duo so they won't know." Duo walks over to see the girls having fun on their side. He looks over the bushes and sees Hilde spinning around laughing. Trowa walks over to his friend saying " Duo what are you try do. Eat some of my sister's food?" he smiles at Duo. " No. Not really I just wanted to see Hilde. That's all Trowa." They both go back, Trowa starts cooking and as soon as he is done. Every one seems to come out of their hiding spots or so it seems like. Duo at that time when Trowa started making dinner was in side the camp house too. He only came back because of the food. But he soon raced Quatre to were Trowa was with the food. Quatre won the race and was there 1st. Duo pushes Quatre playfully out of the way. Qautre pushed back and soon both are on the ground wrestling each other like a couple of 5-year-olds. "I was here 1st Duo" "you was not I was" Heero and Wufie get their food from Trowa and go back inside the camp house. They were more inserted in the TV then to see Duo and Quatre wrestling on the ground. For who was the first one there. Trowa decide that they had enough with fight each other and said " if you two 5-year-olds don't cut it out. You will not get anything to eat," duo makes puppy eyes and says "but I did not do anything Trowa." He even sounds like now. Trowa now talks to the 5-year-old Duo. " Duo I don't think your moms happy right now. You did start it and now you and Quatre please try to eat without fighting each other or I'll have to call your mommies. And the two of you don't me to call your mommies do you." He said to his two friends who turn back to their normal age. "Why Trowa since when did you turn into our babysitter? I didn't know I need one. We promise we won't fight while we eat." Said the blond teen, named Quatre. "Okay then and I did feel like a babysitter just now to." He said. When they were done with their dinner Duo and Quatre went back to the brushes while Trowa went inside for something to drink. Meanwhile the girls wonder what the boys are up to and Dorothy and some other girls walk to the brushes were they could see the boys' camp. " So who's going to the boys camp with me?" said Dorothy. Quatre ducks when Dorothy walks over to where he is. Trowa appears from no where. "Dose she know?" said Quatre. Duo doesn't say anything to Quatre. And lion boy sneaks up on Quatre. "Who are you talking about little one?" Quatre turns around "Trowa don't do that and guess who" "your worst enemy Dorothy" Quatre nods and he thinks duo is pulling his arm. "Duo stop it" looking very annoyed. "It wasn't me Qautre. And I mean it. It's not Trowa either because his in the tree looking for your enemy Dorothy." "Umm.Little one I won't look behind you if I was you." He said. " There's something bad behind me or someone bad." Dorothy turns him around and says, " Hi cupcakes how are you?" Quatre gets very pale and Trowa is now on the ground. And for some weird reason he goes into a trance just like Duo. Quatre starts to sweatdrop "Not her again!" eventually he fainted. Cathy sees her brother and talks to him " hey Trowa what are you doing here? Trowa say something?" Trowa also faints like Quatre did. Hilde is with Dorothy and Cathy too. She talks to him " hey tiger you okay? Sat something." Duo Starts to drool and says " Hilde." And like the rest he faints also. Cathy tells each girl to grab a pilot and take them to her tent. They have a camp house too like the boys but Cathy wanted to stay outside. Hidle drags duo by his hands to Cathy's tent. But has to stop a lot because Duo is a little heavy for her. "Man Duo you need to stop eating like a wolf. You're so heavy to move around. But you also look like a sweet little angel when you're asleep." Dorothy drags Quatre by his arms. He wakes up and screams when he sees her and faints again. Cathy shakes her head and gets Trowa and picks him up and carries him by his waist. Then walks over To Dorothy and gets Qautre. She carries him over her arm she finally reaches her tent. Dorothy hovers over Quatre as soon as Cathy puts him down on the bed. " Dorothy leave him a lone will you. He's hurt enough from you already." Dorothy walks over to were Cathy had put Trowa. " He can't keep me way from Quatre at all and I'll make sure of that." Dorothy bends down to Trowa and Cathy turns around just in time to sees Dorothy ready to hit him. " Don't you dare touch him Dorothy." She warns and Dorothy walks over to were she is and says " And what are you gonna do about it Miss kitten? If I recall correctly I was the one with the gun pointing to you and telling you that I'm going with you to see my Quatre. And when I come back in here, he better be a wake too. Bye for now Miss kitten." She leaves and goes to the camp house to get something. Trowa wakes up with a headache and looks around his surroundings. He realizes their not on their camp grounds any more then sees his sister. " Well it's time that you got up. Little lion cub cause I was starting to get worried over you." she looks reviled and he sits up not fully aware of were his is. " Huh? What happen? What are we doing here? Where's Quatre and is he okay?" he said all at once. "He's right here, Trowa. He'll be fine if Dorothy won't come near him and he has a fever. Are you listening Trowa?" she asks and Trowa looks at her. "Yes sis. I was listening to you. Why did Dorothy have to come anyway? She nothing but a trouble maker for all of us." She looks at Quatre who's still asleep then back to her baby brother. " We didn't want to take Dorothy with us. She made me have to take her because she had a gun pointing towards me." "SHE DID WHAT! When I get my hands on her I'll. I'll kill her. That dumb, dishonorable, stupid, crazy, reckless onna! The in justice!!!" "Umm, Trowa you're starting to scare me. You're starting to sound like the little dragon, Wufie." " That most be because I see him 24/7 every day. I still don't like her she's a dishonorable. She stabs him for reason! He has a right not to like her then as if that's not even the teacher has Dorothy sitting right next to him. And the teacher knows that, but do you think he cares " No" he doesn't. That damn which, I'll kill her! He yells. Cathy is shocked Trowa said his first cuss word. "Trowa watch your language please," Dorothy walks back into the tent and Trowa is still at calling her names when she enters. " Trowa C. Barton why are you talking about me in that way for I didn't do anything to you?" she asked as if she didn't do any of those things. "BECAUSE YOU ARE! EVERY SINGAL ONE OF THOSE THING. DOROTHY CATALONIA! HOW DARE YOU HURT QAUTRE FOR THE 5TH TIME. HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THIS TENT! I WILL DESTORY YOU AS LONG AS I LIVE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN TILE THE END OF TIME. SO IF I WAS YOU I GET STARTED WITH MY PACKING! He yells so loud that he could be in Japan. Dorothy sees she made him anger. And still push him to get more anger. " 1st of all Mr. Lion boy Quatre is a big baby." Trowa's eyes are now very red "HE'S NOT A BABY! HE SOULD OF KILL YOU A LONG TIME AGO. HE WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM SOMETHING HE DID ONCE. BUT YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT. FOR THE THANKS YOU STAB HIM! WHY WON'T JUST LEAVE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING I LOVE ALONE DOROTHY!!! Quatre wakes up irritated and form the noise that Trowa was making. "What's going on?" he asked Dorothy walks over to him." Cupcakes you're a wake!" Quatre thinks "why me. Why is it always me" Trowa gets up walks over to Dorothy and talks through his teeth. "Dorothy get away form Quatre now! And leave him a lone and don't you come back either cause I'll kill you if you do. Now out!" Trowa starts laughing a zero system laugh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile Heero and Wufie wake up form their little catnap. They don't seem to find their friends. And we know why right? Anyway they are still looking for Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. Wufie stomps around " why I have to find Maxwell! I am not his babysitter! This is dishonor, disgraces, Injustice!!!" Heero rolls his eyes. " Wufie shut up with your justice and honor already. The sooner we find them the sooner we can leave. I don't like this camping idea. And now I know where they are wufie." Wufie looks over the brushes and sees Trowa and Dorothy having a shootout. Trowa fires his gun outside of the tent. He missed Dorothy, because she moved out of the way and she pulls out her gun and fires at Trowa. Trowa dodges the shot fried at him. But then he hears Heero calling his name. Trowa still tries to dodge them and Dorothy shoots him in the chest. Cathy runs out of the tent .Duo turns the corner and Quatre walks out the tent too. Then Heero and Wufie who have just walk over to the girl's camp, show up. Trowa falls forward Duo catches him. He starts to loses more blood. Dorothy walks over to the two. Heero and Wufie hold back Quatre " let me go Heero" Heero doesn't let him go. " Now your not so tuff are you Trowa. You're just like a hurt animal in a trap. How were you thinking you could help Quatre? If you can't help yourself." Wufie lets go of Quatre and says "stop it you onna" Wufie grabs her arm and takes her somewhere. " I'm cold Duo." comes a weak voice from Trowa. " Trowa your gonna be alright buddy. So don't talk like that I got to get you to your sister. She'll make you feel all better ok." "If you say so Duo." Gives Duo a weak smile. Wufie reappears and heero disappears there's a gunshot heard with a female scream. Heero walks back to his friends. "Mission completed." They carried Trowa in Iris's tent. She takes cared of him and cleans his wound chest and uses some of her healing power to close the wound. Quatre stays in tent with Trowa until his sister told him to get lost. So he went into the other tent. They boys went back to their side to get their tents. Some of the girls had to help. Heero didn't need any help. But Wufie really needed help. " this tent will not stay up." He growled. Sally walks over to him and fixed it for him. "I don't need your help." he growls at her. She just smiles at her little dragon. "you need help Wufie. Quatre didn't need why because he knows how to set it up." and she leaves. Duo gose in his tent heero looks for an excape form Relena. Quatre gose in his and lays back down . he fever got a higher too. 


End file.
